


Here We Are at the Start

by KatherosLibra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AU Shadows are in here they are not OCs, Gen, I don't suggest reading this if you are uncomfortable with things, M/M, Or squeamish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so AU that it's honestly a bit frightening to post it.  Based off of an ongoing Skype roleplay.</p><p>Naoya is the homeroom teacher of the third year honors student's class.  Hibiki Kuze is his student who Naoya takes an unhealthy interest in.</p><p>Indefinite Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are at the Start

                The first day of the new school year was always a day full of different emotions that varied between the reasonable nerves about grades to the unreasonably happy people rushing back and forth between rooms.  As a teacher, he was one of the people on the lower end of the spectrum, in fact he was right at the point of “I have no interest in doing more than in my contract”, and he sighed deeply as he gathered his list of names for homeroom.  It was fairly usual to see the silver haired teacher looking like yet another sleepless night had plagued him.  Naoya Minegishi was one of those no-nonsense adults who chose to work in this high school.  His brother, the lesser known Shaoya Minegishi, was the counselor and was widely known amongst all but the first years, who would soon learn, as a creep.  Naoya himself did little to dissuade those rumors as he himself found his twin to be unnerving.

            Seating himself behind the desk in the classroom, he skimmed bored red eyes over the names, memorizing each one without care.  It wasn’t until a certain name caught his eye that the twenty-four year old teacher focused on anything.  A slow smirk crossed his lips, turning the handsome yet emotionless façade into something that appeared suitable for a demon.  The well-known Kuze brothers were going to be in his class.  What a _treat_ this would be.  Naoya knew that the older twin, Shizu, would be a troublemaker due to the boy’s past history in the school but his younger twin… Now there was someone interesting.  Hibiki Kuze was highly intelligent and it showed often in his test scores.  Plus the boy was on the student council.  Neither of those reasons were why Naoya was so amused, however.  It was how the younger Kuze reminded him so much of, well, himself.  Intelligent, mostly alone aside from the company of his brother, an over achiever… All of these traits and more were things that the haori clad adult found in the boy.

            Of course, he would have to be careful when handling Hibiki.  Shizu was not known for having a good grasp on his emotions unless his brother held him back.  Perhaps, though, Naoya could offer his cousin a place in this school.  His dearest little cousin was intelligent enough to transfer over to this high school from his current one.  And Kazuya may be just the distraction he would need for the elder Kuze.  Rushing it wouldn’t do a thing for him, sadly.  Naoya flicked his eyes to the clock and sighed, hearing the familiar sounds of teenage voices carrying down the hall.  Well, he had a whole year to interact with little Hibiki Kuze.  Today was simply the first part of it.  He would play his role as a responsible and trustworthy teacher as needed. 

            Once all the students were in their desks, the man stood and looked over the group.  It was easy to find the Kuzes, humorously.  Their black curls stood out in a room of children with straight hair.  Naoya cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

“Good morning, students.  I am your homeroom teacher, Naoya Minegishi. From this day until the date of graduation, you are my responsibility and you shall behave while in this class. Understood?”

            Yes.  He had a whole year to work on making the calm façade of that boy break.  And it would be an enjoyable experience when it happened at long last.  Naoya rarely felt such interest in another person but this boy had managed to do so.


End file.
